kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Joker
Shadow Joker ''', real name '''Cyan or Shawn, is a phantom thief who is another one of Joker's rivals. He also has a similar appearance with him. He has a twin sister named Rose. Appearance Manga Shadow is a teenager who shares a lot of physical features with Joker; they're about the same age, size and build. He has big almond-shaped golden eyes, sharp teeth that show his bestial behavior and spiky jet-black hair. His whole cape is cyan, contrasting with the rest of his suit that is almost black, with shades of dark purple. His shirt changes according to the manga covers, being sometimes purple, sometimes blue. On the contrary, his tie has always been black. He wears white gloves like the rest of the main cast. His mask is pinker and brighter than Joker's, and he's got two long black scars on his left eye, like Professor Clover and his other minions. His eyes used to be sharper and more heavily circled with black to reinforce the scary vibes he was supposed to give off. His face gets rounder and his body smaller as the series go, lessening his threatening looks. Anime His original color scheme not being quite fitting to the anime's graphic style, Shadow was given cyan hair in the animated series. His suit, which has also been altered a bit, becomes more purple than black/dark purple and his shirt is pink. The outward part of his cape is black while the inward part remains cyan blue. Personality Shadow is probably one of the most brutal Kaitou Joker characters. Blinded by hate, he wouldn't think twice before killing off anyone that stands in his way. His spontaneity as well as his unpredictability is what make him dangerous, and he'd rather blow everything up than using of actual strategy, which is his main difference with Joker. Although his hate and training to kill makes it worse, he had always had a short temper, even as a kid. Even though he tries to have a fierce rivalry with Joker, if the situation calls for it, he will team up with Joker to get out of a pinch if necessary. On the other hand, he's very affectionate towards his little sister and would do anything to protect her. His devotion, whether it be for the good or evil, reverberates on his actions a lot. He will sacrifice anything for Rose. After Rose was freed from Professor Clover by Joker's gang, he and Rose serves as allies of Joker and his gang during situations, even helping them to outwit Devil's Fang. Even though he tries to have a fierce rivalry with Joker, if the situation calls for it, he would team up with Joker to get out of a pinch if necessary. Weapons/Items Bloody Rain Not too fond of discretion, Shadow fights with a black umbrella called Bloody Rain that shoots laser beams. Its flying function also allows him to escape from his enemies by flying away from the scene. Black Speeder Black Speeder is Shadow's bike. It is shown as black in the manga and purple in the anime. Shadow is a very good rider and can pretty much go anywhere riding his bike, including going down subway stairs on one wheel or breaking through the subway windows as shown in the manga chapter, Travelling Joker part.1. ''According to the manga's character encyclopedias, the length of the Black Speeder is 205 cm , the weight is 165 kg . The maximum speed of the Black Speeder is 301 km/h. '''J '''Pin Shadow's '''J '''Pin serves the same function as Joker's '''J '''Pin. When necessary, Shadow uses this pin to create a smokescreen. History '''Before series' Cyan was a countryside kid who lived in a somewhat retrograde-looking village called the Witch Village* with his sister, Rose. As Rose says, Cyan was very studious and knew a lot of things, and his dream was to travel around the world. Rose mentioned that he likes all cartoon villains and copies what they say, and he forces himself to drink black coffee. One day, he and his sister went out to run an errand for an elder. The met Jack Jones (Young Joker) on the way, and Cyan and Jack picked a fight almost immediately. *own translation, may change according to the translator Season 1 Shadow travels around the world to destroy Joker's reputation and to force him to show up in order to kill him. He follows Clover's orders and goes to retrieve the magic orbs. He gets the first one from Medusa, in Greece (episode 13). He does all this for Rose and revenge for Joker who he believes is behind Rose's current state of unconsciousness. Season 2 Shadow first attacks Joker in this season when he was helping Professor Clover power up the satellite weapon "The Light of Ragnarok". After Joker initiated the self destruct sequence in the satellite, another magic orb is obtained from the remains. Shadow attacks Joker once again in order to obtain the magic orb used to power "The Sigma Drive". During their scuffle, Shadow's "Bloody Rain" hits the magic orb causing it to send both Jokers to the Edo Period. In order to return to their own time, Shadow helps Joker temporarily. Once they returned however, Shadow quickly grabs "The Sigma Drive" and rides off on Black Speeder. With all three orbs obtained, Shadow tries in vain to wake up Rose but he is instead tricked by Clover and Rose was now under Clover's control. After being gravely injured, Shadow follows the professor to his next target, "Nornir's Hourglass", in order to try to save Rose. While waiting, Joker shows up demanding to know where Clover is. They then get into a short battle until Joker sees how badly Shadow was injured. Before too much could be explained, Clover appears and uses Rose's time manipulation magic to freeze them in place. He then proceeds to savagely attack them until Rose recognizes them and temporarily is freed from Clover's control. Using that brief few seconds, Joker uses "Straight Flash", to escape with Shadow. After getting away Joker asks Shadow, "What the heck happened to you two?". Before he could get a response, Shadow faints from his injuries and Joker takes him up to his airship, Sky Joker. After regaining consciousness, Shadow stubbornly ignores any more treatment and he sets his mind on getting Rose back. Joker insists on going with him stating that he owes Rose for saving him when they were younger. They then head to The Statue of Liberty and begin their mission to get Rose back. When they thought that they managed to free Rose from Clover's control at last, the Professor appears and chains Rose to an hour glass filled with acid. Despite Shadow's pleas, he steals her soul and then destroys the hourglass in order to pour the acid on her. Shadow and Joker then tilt The Statue of Liberty's arm, causing the acid to fall on Clover, which melted him. Shadow and his sister are reunited at last and Shadow decides to challenge Joker from now on, as fellow Phantom Thief rivals. Season 3 Both Shadow and Rose moved and live in a castle by the lake. When Joker arrives and accused him for being the one who stole the treasure that they did not steal, Rose reveals that he was at home training all week during the time of the robbery and did not send an advance notice when the news was revealed, meaning that they were innocent. He was called to help Joker and the gang to outwit the fake Jokers who were members of Devil Fang and to steal the treasure. After assisting them and an angry Rose takes out the fake Jokers with her powers, the news reveals the fake Shadow, much to his annoyance. He later on participates in the Phantom Thief survival game. Season 4 Shadow sends a challenge to Joker, only to find out that Joker was stuck in bed with a cold. In order to accept his challenge, Joker created a remote controlled version of himself called "Mini Joker". He then sent Hachi with his mini self to meet up with Shadow and Rose. Despite being disappointed with the real Joker not being there to compete in person, he decides to go ahead with the challenge and all four of them infiltrate Kaneari's mansion. Shadow and Joker then had to work together after Kaneari and Commando Satsuko kidnapped both Rose and Hachi, making them hostages. However, Mini Joker gets captured by Satsuko while Shadow, Rose, and Hachi are locked in the kitchen that Kaneari programmed to heat up like an oven. Thinking fast, Hachi quickly makes a plan of escape and gets them out of the kitchen through a window in the ceiling. They all then escape with the treasure. Shadow shows up once again in the final episode. He obtained the last military pass code that was required to prevent missiles from destroying Phoenix's spaceship. Relationships Rose Shadow cares deeply for his sister and is very protective of her. When Rose was in her unconscious state he teamed up with Clover in order to obtain the magic orbs, so he could use their power to wake her up again. When he finally got her back from Clover, he holds her in a relieved embrace and decides to travel around the world with her at the end of season 2. Since they are twins, they think a like and share similar traits. For instance, they are both short tempered, they share the same favorite things, and they are even shown to be able to sense each other's location. When Shadow performs heists after season 2, he always is shown to bring Rose along with him, the only exception being the Phantom Thief Olympics. Joker Shadow originally despised Joker due to him blaming Joker for separating him from Rose and putting her in a coma-like state. Throughout season 1 and most of season 2, he would openly attack Joker in various ways in order to get revenge on him. However, after he and Joker manage to save his sister from Professor Clover, Shadow begins treating Joker more as a rival than an enemy. He even helps Joker out smart the "Fake Jokers" in season 3. In season four he sends Joker a challenge and even shows up thirty minutes early for it. He would even ask Rose every few seconds if it was time or not. However, much to Shadow's disappointment, Joker had caught a cold and was unable to take him on in person. Instead, Shadow was greeted with Hachi and Joker's remote controlled doll, "Mini Joker". In season 4, Queen informed Shadow that Joker was in a pinch and he very quickly took up the assignment on getting the last military pass code. Professor Clover Shadow despises Clover and only teamed up with him in order to save his sister. After Clover takes control of Rose, he easily stands up to Clover and even assists Joker with killing him at the end of season 2. It is unknown on how Shadow was raised under Clover but, judging by his mistrust of Clover, it can be assumed that Clover most likely hardly put any effort at all to raising him. Trivia * His favorite drink is black coffee. * He used to be fond of cartoon villains as a kid. * His village was located near Silver Heart's house. Since Jack and his friends are able to go to London by car in vol.13, chances are that Cyan may be British. * The author has said in the first collection of best stories volume that Shadow was originally supposed to be either a clone, or Joker's hidden twin brother. * Although he remains Joker's strongest rival, he gets more and more portrayed as a comical character throughout the chapters. * His story arc starts in vol.5 and ends in vol.12. He makes his first appearance before Clover(vol.8). * In Episode 25 of the anime, Rose and Shadow Joker (or Cyan) are revealed to be twins. * Another name for Shadow Joker is シャドウジョーカー (Shadoujōkā). * According to the manga, Shadow Joker's star sign is Gemini. Since Rose's birthday is 9th June, Shadow's birthday could be the same since the two of them are twins. * His favorite book is The Dark Half, by Steven King. * His favorite game is Othello, also known as Reversi in some regions. * His favourite food is the same as Rose's, apple pie. * His favourite animal is also the same as Rose's, the panda. * During the holidays, he will usually sleep in with Rose. * In the 2 variation of the second intro. Shadow is seen with Joker seeing the devil fangs member as a threat even though he only had 1 contact with them. Gallery Shadow joker 3ds.png|Shadow Joker in art related to the 3ds game. Shadow and rose - op3.png|Shadow Joker and Rose from the first variant of season 3 and 4's opening. Knocked out shadow.jpeg|Shadow Joker, knocked out. shadowjokeropening.png ShadowJoker.png 13.jpg| Shadow in Episode 13 DSC09898.JPG DSC00926.JPG Shadow Joker Character Design.jpg| Shadow's design RoseandShadowOP4.png|Shadow and Rose in the Season 4 opening 2016-10-16 (2).png|Shadow reciting his introduction Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 3.36.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 3.35.36 PM.png|Shadow's debut Shadow and Rose.PNG| Shadow and Rose's reunion Shadow and Hachi.PNG Shadow and Joker.PNG| Shadow getting kicked by Joker ShadowAndJoker.jpg| Shadow and Joker RoseAndBrother.jpg|Young Shadow and Rose Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Spoilers Category:Article spoilers Article stubs Category:Rival Kaitou